Possession of Merit
by HentaiHanyou
Summary: ---DISCONTINUED! Sorry all! But if you still wanna read it...--- He wanted to own her. At first, it just seemed that simple... Haruhi/Kyouya
1. Chapter 1 Desicion

A/N: Helloooooo! It's been awhile since I've written anything! I couldn't help but be inspired by these characters though. I watched all of OHSHC within the span of a weekend - it was seriously addicting. And just one instant in episode 8 gave me a favorite pairing - though I do like the thoughts of the twins being with Haruhi too, this was just too tempting to write. So enjoy minna!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, 1, it would have a shorter name. 2, I would be doing interesting things with the characters... dirty, interesting things... Except for Honey. I would just be baking for him all day. He is just too cute! and he could probably single handedly destroy a third world nation! Yay!

--

Possession of Merit – Chapter 1: Decision

--

A memory...

A simple thought...

Standing in the shower, under the powerful jets of water, Haruhi Fujioka's mind wandered...

A dark night...

A lesson taught...

But to what end? For what purpose?

"Haruhi! You're going to be late honey!"

Her father's voice snapping her back, Haruhi finished her shower and stepped out onto the bathmat.

It was time for school.

--

"Hai hai! Welcome to the Host Club!"

Ahhh... The steady flow of business...

Kyouya Ootori sat back in his chair, fingers typing away on his lap top, small smirk on his face. This was his baby. The Host Club at Ouran High. Initially a club started by Tamaki, he had managed to use everyone's collective talents to turn a once simple club into a booming business. He was quite proud of himself. The addition of their latest member had brought sales to an all time high.

Haruhi Fujioka.

The vase that she had shattered had indeed been worth around eight million yen - a paltry amount by his standards - but if he had to admit it, if only to himself, her debt was not the only reason he was more than happy to keep her employed at the club.

"Ahhh, welcome! We're glad to see you today!"

Looking up from his computer, Kyouya glanced at Haruhi as she greeted another customer. He took in her masculine outfit for the day - an expensive Italian cut business suit - and his gaze lingered on her face. The dark color of her attire helped to bring out the brown of her eyes. But it did nothing to enhance her feminine beauty. And a beauty indeed she was.

Kyouya sighed and went back to typing. He had no time to linger over such thoughts.

But he couldn't help but let such thoughts run rampant in his mind when he was home at night.

Kyouya had replayed that night in his mind over and over again until it had nearly driven him mad. He had watched it over and over in his mind's eye to the point of obsession. Her surprised expression; her erratic breathing; the way her hair looked fanned out on his pillow; and most infuriating of all, the look of calm in her eyes when she said he wouldn't do it.

_**"You wouldn't do that Kyouya-sempai. Because... You won't get any merits from sleeping with me."**_

Merits? Was that all she thought him capable of wanting?

"What about you, idiot?"

"Eh... Excuse me sempai?"

Kyouya looked up, startled. A young customer was staring at him, a mixture of confusion and hurt swimming in her eyes.

Apparently he had said that last part out loud. Dammit.

Putting on his best business smile, Kyouya stood up and apologized profusely. He offered the girl his company - which she agreed to enthusiastically - and tried to put his mind at ease. It was time to stop dwelling and get back to business.

--

"Kyouya-sempai... Are you feeling well?"

Startled once again - too many times in one week he thought - Kyouya looked up into the dark brown eyes that were the cause of his current mind's circling. Haruhi stared down at him, seemingly concerned. She probably thought it strange too that he was somewhere else in his head. It wasn't like him at all. And that more than anything else bothered him. Straightening himself in his seat, he gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Fujioka-san, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat yourself?"

Sighing dramatically, Haruhi glared at him.

"I said Tamaki-sempai seems to be forcing us to go on another beach outing. He says that the last one wasn't satisfactory enough. Is that fine with you?"

The thought of a beach brought back that night in a flood of memories. Suddenly, his cheeks burned and Kyouya knew he was blushing. In front of Haruhi no less. And she was just as suddenly feeling his forehead, which did nothing to ease the heat in his cheeks. She was close… So close…

"Sempai, what's wrong? You've been zoning out all day and you just flushed all of a sudden. Are you feeling ill?"

Before Kyouya could say anything, Haruhi's hand was shooed away as Tamaki pounced on him with misplaced concern. If he had really been feeling ill, there was no doubt that Tamaki would have just made it worse. Loud calls for a doctor and the pathetic wails of concern for "Mother" bombarded his ears as Kyouya watched Haruhi walk out the door. She waved at him apologetically, glancing at Tamaki to tell him she was sorry for putting the attentions of their "king" upon him.

With a gentle click she was out the door.

--

_"Uhnn... Sempai... Kyouya..."_

Black hair, slicked back with sweat. A trickle ran down his back; he could feel its torturous path.

"Yes... You want it..."

Slight movement; a characteristic squeak of a mattress.

_"Please..."_

A sharply spoken plea in the dark.

And Kyouya came almost violently in his hand, body still quivering in the aftermath. He reached to the side for a handkerchief. He grew tired of resorting to this. Tired of the dreams. He had been having them almost every night since the beach trip - he thought of her small body wrapped gently in his arms was too much to bear. It had been little more than a month, yet Haruhi had invaded his dreams every night since. At first, he just chalked it up to misplaced affections. He knew how a lot of erotic dreams worked, figured it was because he saw her every day. That it had nothing to do with wanting her. But every time her thought back, remembered the look of her lying beneath him, he couldn't deny anything anymore.

Kyouya wanted Haruhi Fujioka. Wanted her bad. And had no idea how to go about getting her.

He simply wanted to fuck her. Something about her was just so... He couldn't get it out of his head. As the son of a family with such prosperous companies, Kyouya could have any woman he wanted. Indeed, when times of frustration had come to him, the finest hookers and whores - or for the upper elite, 'call girls' - had been there to aid him in his relief. But Haruhi...

There was an allure to her that could not be tainted by money. He knew that he simply could not just offer her some cash and expect her to obediently get between his legs. Or rather, have him get between hers. And to the eternally rich, a problem that could not be solved with money was an interesting problem indeed.

He wanted to own her. Own her body. He wanted her to submit to him at his every command. He wanted to ruin her misplaced naiveté; to show her the lesson he had tried teaching her that day on the beach. That she was a girl – nothing more. And she would bend to him.

Indeed, the thought of her bending over for him made his erection quiver, newly formed. Kyouya groaned, deciding to try to just sleep this one off.

Everything in life was like a business. All it took were a few careful plans and one could have anything at their fingertips. He just had to go about it the right way.

Kyouya would have Haruhi. He made up his mind that night, plans already forming in his intelligent mind as he drifted off to sleep.

She was his for the taking.

--

Ahhh! End of chapter one! I'd like some reviews please! Because reviews equal luuuuuv (that's right luuuuuv, not love) so indulge me my people! Make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2 Seducing the Dense

A/N: Ok, chapter 2! I'm going to try and pump this story out as quickly as I can. I'm being wonderfully inspired right now. Yay! And small note on the last chapter – everything seemed all squished together and I have no idea why. It might be the way I spaced things… But I used double space… Hmmm… Well, I'm gonna try to triple space it and see where that gets me. Hopefully I can solve the problem.

And this chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer – an anonymous "Ran". Here's hoping you stuck around long enough to read this

And also to Vacancy, because she has me hooked onto her own Ouran fic "Your Silence is Deafening". You people should go read it, really

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I'm sure fanfiction would be one of the last things on my mind. Sexy men with money? Yeah, I doubt I would ever have time to be on the computer let alone write fanfiction. Pfft. Please.

--

Possession of Merit – Chapter 2: Seducing the Dense

--

It seemed as though bad luck was following Haruhi every step of the way today.

She had managed to break several expensive items in the Host Club's headquarters, all of them belonging to one Kyouya Ootori. She wasn't sure what to think about it though, because instead of seeming upset with her, Kyouya waved it off and told her to get back to work. She just KNEW he was adding this to her debt in his head. Gratefully he didn't mention any of that and just told her to get back to what she was doing. His lack of anger was almost frightening.

It didn't help that the twins told her outright how much each item cost as they followed the path of her destruction. Thirty thousand for a lamp, twenty five thousand for the small vase and ten thousand yen for that single dish?? The extravagance of the Host Club was brutal – and unfortunately she was the one being brutalized with each one adding more and more onto her debt. She'd be lucky if she managed to pay them back by the time she was 30! The way things were looking, it would have been a smarter investment to sell her soul to the devil. It would have cost her a lot less.

Kyouya was having a hard time trying not to laugh as he watched Haruhi break things around the room. They were simple trinkets to him – though he really had liked that particular plate; it went with a tea set he frequently used – but it was well worth the cash to know he was adding onto her debt. Kyouya had fallen asleep thinking and the dawn of morning had brought about a plan. He knew how to go about getting Haruhi into his bed. And so far the first few steps were going exactly as he wished them to.

"Don't you think you're being just a tad bit mean Kyouya-sempai?"

It took every ounce of his self control to keep Kyouya in his seat. Kaoru had snuck up on him and startled the bejesus out of him. Those twins were a slick bunch; even Kyouya had his times where he was caught unaware of them. He turned his head around to glare at the calmer twin, his gaze poisonous.

"You should just be quiet and do what you are told."

Kyouya had spoken to Kaoru earlier, somehow managing to catch him without his identical shadow. Selling Kaoru on the lie that Haruhi would leave the club as soon as she had paid off her debt, the two cooked up a scheme to make sure Haruhi would have enough on her debt to keep her there for a good long time. They didn't involve Hikaru however, positive that the brasher of the twins would be against it and would warn Haruhi of any potential dangers and possibly start paying off her debt for her. Though Kaoru knew his twin wanted Haruhi to stay in the club as much as he did, he knew that the boy would rather place her happiness above his own and would indeed ruin their plans.

As Kaoru gave him a fake salute and walked away, Kyouya smirked.

The twins were so easy.

Kyouya had no problem convincing Kaoru to go along with what he wished. Indeed he had had to quite a few chuckles as Kaoru managed to very nonchalantly push items into Haruhi's way in an effort to get her to break them. How the girl remained so oblivious to the things happening around her, Kyouya had no clue. But he was glad she was clueless – it made things so much easier for him in the long run.

He would have her. There was no arguing that.

--

"Haruhi, would you please stay just a little bit longer? I would like to discuss your financial matters with this club."

Haruhi flinched as Kyouya stopped her from walking out the door. This was it. She was wondering why he hadn't berated her earlier in the day for all the things she had broken – she realized now that he was probably just trying to keep up the "host" façade. Swallowing, she turned around and walked back towards the center of the room where Kyouya's table sat. After shooing off everyone else with assurances that she'd be ok – and pondering over a strange look on Kaoru's face – the room was quiet as Haruhi dragged up a chair to sit next to Kyouya.

"Ehhh… About today… I don't know how any of it happened. I suppose I just wasn't paying enough attention Kyouya-sempai…"

Carefully averting his eyes from her face, Kyouya resisted the urge to smile. It was beyond amusing to him how she continued to blather on excuses, fidgeting in her seat as she sat like a small child, assuming that mommy was going to punish her.

Oh, 'mommy' was going to punish her alright. But in a manner that would be highly enjoyable for them both…

Kyouya blinked his mind away from dirty thoughts and focused on the girl in front of him. He stood up gracefully and gestured Haruhi into his seat. When she moved, he hovered over her – not quite touching her yet – and started to point out things on the screen.

"You see Haruhi, if we estimated the damage you caused today while adding it in total to your debt…"

Kyouya rambled on figures and numbers, every once and awhile switching to a new chart. Haruhi was slowly turning white – she was really in there deep now. The way he made it sound, she really WOULDN'T be able to pay off the host club until she was well into her thirties. Resisting the urge to shake her head in frustration, Haruhi tried to diligently pay attention.

Slowly, ever so carefully, Kyouya eased himself closer and closer to Haruhi's neck. He breathed deep in the scent of her hair – a fruity smell he just couldn't seem to place – and resisted the urge to grab her. She always seemed so… aloof, so dense. But deep inside, despite it all, Haruhi was indeed a woman. And Kyouya wanted her beyond anything he could have imagined. He gave out slow, sensual puffs of breath on the nape of her neck. He was waiting for a reaction.

He would seduce her. Today would be his day.

Haruhi felt herself blushing a little and just couldn't place the feeling. Maybe it was because of Kyouya's closeness… Or the way he seemed to be breathing very harshly against her neck. Maybe he was hurting to be standing there like that. That had to be it, her mind decided and she was about to turn around to ask him what was wrong when she realized just how close he was.

"Sempai, are you okay-OOF!"

Kyouya wasn't expecting Haruhi to turn around as quickly as she did. And unfortunately for him, she hadn't realized the close proximity of their faces. Her forehead hit his nose with a resounding crunch and he resisted the urge to cry out as pain blossomed across his face. He went to his knees and held his face as her hand immediately went up to her head, moaning out in pain. He recovered quicker than her and looked up with an evil glint in his eye. He was pissed.

"Damn Fujioka, you've got a hard head. No wonder you're so damn dense!"

Looking up angrily to retort, Haruhi took once glance at Kyouya and her reply was quickly forgotten. Her eyes widened in shock and she stammered, pointing at Kyouya's face.

"S-Sempai! Your… Your nose! It's… Ah, damn."

Confusion crossed his normally cool expression momentarily before Kyouya felt the warm slide of something towards his mouth. Licking his upper lip, he quickly spat when he tasted what it was. Blood. The little bitch had made him bleed.

Trying to act as though it wasn't affecting him, Kyouya stood up and it took all of his natural strength to not stagger as the pain increased and he felt slightly lightheaded. Putting on an act, he shushed Haruhi's apologetic words and refused her offer for first aid. Stating quite simply that he could just call his driver and have himself taken to the Ootori family's doctor and that they would undoubtedly do a much better job of healing him then she would. He shooed her out of the room and told her that their business was done for the day. And then when she had finally left and he could hear her footsteps echoing down the hallway, Kyouya collapsed back into his seat, making sure to grab some napkins and tilt his head back.

He growled softly under his breath, frustrated with how things had turned out. He hated failure of any kind – being the third son, it simply wasn't permitted – and today had not gone well for him. He had underestimated the oblivious nature that was Haruhi. If he had tried that trick on any other girl he was sure he would have been fucking her by now. But then again, Haruhi wasn't like any other girl. And that was exactly what made him want her so much.

Sighing as he dialed his driver, Kyouya figured that he would just have to try harder next time.

It was time for a new game plan.

--

Done with this one! It seemed almost easy to write – I had the idea in my mind all week, I just had to sit down and actually write it out. Next one might be a bit tricky though. Hmmm… Well, in any case – please please, review! They feeds me sweet sweet nutrients of love… I don't care if you've already reviewed, gimme another! Please? Maybe? Yes? Good!


	3. Sorry! Inspiration lost!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

Ne... I'm very very VERY sorry minna-san, but I'm afraid I won't be continuing PoM.

*waits for flying sharp objects*

I've just got no inspiration for it anymore... I know a lot of people like it – I'm still getting alerts and stuff for it like every day. But I just can't seem to care anymore enough to write anything new. I'm very very sorry.

Please, don't hate me!


End file.
